


Happy Birthday to Me

by Sterekbucky



Series: Forgive and Forget [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Baby Isaac, Birthday, Everyone Forgets Stiles' Birthday, Insecurities, Jealous Derek, Just the Tip, M/M, Mating Bond, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Pack Mom, Stiles-centric, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterekbucky/pseuds/Sterekbucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is very forgiving. Yet there comes a time when everyone snaps. For Stiles it happened on a Monday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So people have been saying that there isn't enough detail but here's the thing. This chapter was pretty much an overview of what made Stiles break. The next chapter will be much larger and it will include the POV of other characters and it'll give much more detail. I hope you enjoy it though! Please don't hate me.

                Stiles is very forgiving, he always has been. His dad always told Stiles that his mom was exactly the same way. Guess he got it from her. Stiles forgave Scott when he completely ditched Stiles for Alison, when he got the shit beat out of him and he never cared, he forgave Scott when he stopped calling and wanting to hang out because he was too busy with Isaac and Derek. Hell, he even forgave Derek when he fucked Stiles raw and left him dirty and bruised after. He still does, over and over again. Yet there comes a time when people snap. For Stiles it happened on a Monday.

 

               Stiles had been hinting all last week that his birthday was coming up. He hinted it to the pack during a pack meeting, but they just brushed it off. He hinted it to his dad, but the sheriff just took off saying he was late for work. Yet Stiles was still excited! Usually, for the pack’s birthdays, he’ll plan a party, bake an enormous cake worthy of wolfs, and made everyone pitch in for an awesome gift. All through Sunday Stiles wondered what Monday would be like. Needless to say, Stiles was ecstatic to see what would happen. As usual, Derek showed up that night, fucked Stiles on his hands and knees, gave Stiles a slap in the ass, then left. Stiles was alone.

 

               Stiles woke up bright and early. He headed downstairs calling out

       “Guess who’s 18 today? This guy!” The sheriff shushed him and finished the call, already heading out the door. 

       “Gotta go to work!” He yells as he leaves Stiles in the kitchen staring after him. Hurt, Stiles went ahead with his day. He quickly made pancakes and drowned them down with a glass of milk. He looked at the clock. Shit, he’s late! Stiles hurried up to get dressed and goes to pick up Scott. He gets there with only 5 minutes until the first bell rings. 

       “God Stiles! You need to stop being so lazy! I need to meet with Alison!” Stiles mumbles and apology and looks at Scott with anticipation. 

       “Hurry up dude!” Stiles stares a moment longer then starts the car and hurries to school. Once they got to school, Scott immediately jumped out to meet with Alison with not another word to Stiles. Stiles slowly walked into the school towards his locker.

        “Hey faggot,” Jackson called out from the other side of the hall. Stiles walked by him trying to get to his things. He suddenly feels a hand on his shoulder pushing him against the hard locker. 

        “I’m talking to you fag!” Stiles feels the metal against his now bruised back. 

        “What the hell Jackson, I thought we were passed this! Plus Danny’s gay.” Jackson smirked 

        “Yeah but he’s not a pathetic loser like you Stilinski.” Jackson slammed him again and left. Stiles fell to the floor in pain. 

        “Look how pretty you look on the floor Stilinski. You might want to practice on your knees.”

        “Erica!” 

        “Shut it Isaac.” Stiles felt a tear roll down his flushed cheeks as he heard Erica’s heels fading in the hallway. Isaac picked Stiles up and gave him a hug.

          “I’m sorry mom,” he said while nuzzling into the crook of his neck. Stiles patted him on the cheek and ruffled his hair then slowly made his way to the class trying to ignore the pain in his back and the pain in his heart. 

 

                The day passed slowly and Stiles went through the day in a trance. Jackson tripped him in the hall, Boyd slammed his locker, Erica called him names, Scott and Alison ignored him (more than usual) and Isaac only gave him sad puppy dog looks, but didn’t say anything to him. By lunchtime Stiles couldn’t take it anymore. He passed by the locker room where he heard voices. 

            “Goddamnit Danny I feel so bad for him! We all know why Derek is doing this to him but they’re taking it too far! I’m standing up to him in pack meeting today.” Pack meeting? Since when was there a pack meeting, no one told him. Maybe no one told him because they just don’t want him in the pack anymore. That just hurt, he locked the pack! He loved when Isaac called him Mom and when Scott, Jackson and Boyd got protective of him. He loved that Erica always told him everything and he even loved Derek.  

            Derek… He fell in love with him despite the fucking then chucking. He was still a good alpha who cared about his pack. He was in love with a moody, grumpy, sourwolf. It hurt that he didn’t want him in the pack anymore. It hurt that he couldn’t love Stiles even though Stiles told him those 3 words every night before Derek left.  Stiles went home and sobbed. He cried because he lost his family and pack, because he lost his best friend, because his father spends way too much time involved with his work. He cried because he would never have a family and because the love of his life would never love him. Stiles went on facebook.  

 

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME. I’M COMING MOM.

 

 

He sent it and sent a message to Isaac telling him he loved him and to be a good boy. Stiles took a bottle of vodka and whole bottle of Tylenol and Anti-Depressants he had saved up from when his mom died.

             “I love you Derek” he whispered before gulping down the pills and vodka. He didn’t have anything else to live for, everyone was happier without him. His world went fuzzy and suddenly it went black.

 

                Isaac was worried about Stiles. He hadn’t seen anymore of him and then he suddenly got a text from him saying he loved him and to be a good boy. Isaac hurried to Derek’s after school where everyone already was. 

              “You!” He yelled at Derek.

              “Because of you mom is hurt! Because of you mom was crying! Fix this!” Isaac started beating on Derek’s chest.

              “You guys took it too far. Why would you do that in the first place! Stiles is the one who held you all together.” Danny declared from the other side of the room. Everyone looked ashamed and guilty, except for Derek. He grabbed Isaac and threw him towards Danny. 

              “I had to do it! I can’t have a weak human in the pack!” Danny glared, 

              “He’s stronger than any of us!” Isaac yelled. Derek glared at Isaac and Danny for a long time.

              “I did it because he needs to live. He’ll die with us, and I can’t see someone I love die again. He’s too important to me.” Derek looked defeated. 

              “Then why the fuck did you have to do it like this! Why couldn’t you have told him, talked to him! Today of all fucking days Derek. If you love him so much you should’ve known what today was!” Everyone looked confused, even Scott.

               “If you don’t know check on facebook” Jackson pulled out his laptop and logged on to facebook. 

               “It’s his birthday,” Erica said. 

                “No it can’t be his birthday I would know! “ Jackson clicked on Stiles profile and everyone crowded around to see what was so important. 

 

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME. I’M COMING MOM.

 

         “What does that mean?” Alison asked. 

                “Wait, Stiles sent me a message saying he loved me and to be good.” Everyone though for a moment until Isaac realized what it all meant. 

                 “Stiles!” Isaac yelled and ran. Everyone started going after Isaac until they all go to the house. Isaac got there first and walked in through the open window of Stile’s bedroom, no Stiles. He followed his scent downstairs and found Stiles in the living room with a bottle of vodka and two containers of pills, all three completely empty.

                 “Mom! No you can’t leave me!” Isaac started pounding on Stiles’ chest just as Derek and the rest of the pack got there. 

                 “Erica call the ambulance! Scott call his father! Now!” Danny ordered. Derek knelt down next to stiles and held his lifeless body. “You have to do it Derek, before he’s completely gone.” Danny said. Derek numbly nodded and took Stiles’ hand

                  “I’m so sorry I have to do this Stiles. I love you, I’m so sorry.” Derek bit Stiles and everyone waited hoping to hear some good news. Nothing. The ambulance along with the police got to the Stilinski residence.

                  “Where is my son?” The sheriff yelled. The paramedics quickly entered the house. The sheriff went in the house and from the outside everyone could hear the wails of distress coming from the Sheriff. The paramedics pulled the sheriff and Derek off of Stiles and took him into the ambulance, his father going with him. Derek looked at the ambulance as it drove off. “Please don’t leave me” he softly said to the air and then he ran. Ran to the love of his life. Derek ran to Stiles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go guys! I'm so sorry for the long wait, my dad had a work injury in his back and I had to fly home and take care of things and right after I had a huge business meeting that lasted all weekend. Chapter three is under revision at the moment.

    *BEEP BEEP*

  Stiles suddenly woke up to bright florescent lights that briefly blinded him and noises. Oh so many noises! And why were there so many people in the room? So many voices and sounds at once, he was already developing a huge headache. He blinked once, twice and finally tried to look around the room to see what the commotion was all about.

"Fuck!" he yelled out. Maybe he shouldn't have tried to move his body so quickly. Although no physical pain appeared to be going on there was a deep ache in his bones and a sense of restlessness. "Stiles? You're finally awake!" He recognized that voice. He could recognize that voice anywhere. He felt and heard himself growl.

 "What the fuck are you doing here Derek? Haven't you done enough?" He growled out. Derek's hand touched his arm with a gentleness that he only wished for in his wildest dreams. "Stiles I'm so sorry. Please forgive me I love you. You have to know I did this for your safety and because I wanted to protect you! I never meant for this to happen!" He babbled. Stiles jerked back and glared, the nerve of this asshole who tore his heart to beg for forgiveness!

 " I don't care about what you thought you were doing I just want you and all of the people in this room out now! I'll never forgive you Derek Hale! You broke me..." He whispered the last sentence. Derek had the nerve to look guilty and devastated. "Stiles there's no one else in this room apart from your dad and I. I'm sorry but I thought I lost you. I had to give you the bite." Stiles reeled in shock and started feeling sick. "How could you?! First you rip me apart and then you turn me into a monster! Wait a minute, does my dad know this?" At this point Stiles was on the verge of a panic attack. His nails were ripping the hospital bed and his eyes were glowing. 

 "Stiles breathe with me. You know what to do just listen to my voice and try to match my breathing." He heard his dad in the distance as he tried to match his breathing and focus on his heartbeat. He felts hands rubbing his back and a dizzy and light feeling that only came from when Derek did that freaky pain sucking thing. Finally after minutes of trying to focus on his breathing and his dad he was able to calm down. His dad smiled and pet his hair in a loving way. "Stiles I'm here I promise. Don't worry Derek told me all about the werewolves and everything that has happened. You're so brave! I'm so sorry for everything Stiles but we're family. We'll get through this." 

  Stiles stared at his dad, rage building and starting to course through his body. "We'll get through this?! GET OUT! I hate you!" He looked for the little remote they always keep on hospital beds and pressed the help button. A nurse came running in. "What's going on?" She asked with a kind voice. Stiles softened at her tone, he didn't want to be rude to someone who was clearly helping him. "Get them out of here." He growled out in a deadly calm voice. "Please..." The nurse turned around and spoke about a code alert or something. Stiles was too livid to pay attention. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave. It's not good for the patient to be stressed out." She spoke to the Sheriff and Derek. 

  The Sheriff's eyes widened. "I'm his father! I need to be by him no matter what kind of tantrum he throws!" He yelled out. Just then a huge security officer came into the room. "Sir we can do this easy and you walk out or I'll arrest the sheriff and you'll deal with the consequences." Stiles' father paled. He hung his head and started gathering his things. "How could you do this to me Stiles?" We're supposed to be family." He walked out and Derek followed after giving Stiles one last pleading look which Stiles didn't acknowledge. "Thank you." He mumbled with a shaky voice to the nurse who was fixing the bed. She smiled and left the room with the security guard.

                                         --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 "Stiles? There's a visitor for you. He says his name is Isaac." The nurse who helped him just hours earlier said through the crack in the door of his room. Stiles felt a sense of longing. "He can come in." He replied. Isaac cautiously opened the door and walked inside. "Close the door please." Stiles said with a soft voice. Isaac turned around and softly closed it, his hand staying on the door for a moment. "Why did you do it? Why didn't you come to me?" Isaac asked with a chilling voice.   "I thought this was the only thing to do. I felt lost and afraid. I wasn't thinking straight." Stiles poured an apologetic emotion into his words. "Please come Isaac. I need you and your forgiveness. You're my only family." Isaac turned around and rushed to the bed, practically pouncing on Stiles and burying his face in his neck. Stiles felt scalding tears fall into his collarbones and chest and he was enveloped in so much guilt for doing this to Isaac who had already lost so much and had trusted Stiles and opened up to him about how he was terrified of losing another member of his family. He wrapped his arms around Isaac and held him as Isaac's whole body shook from the pain and worry he had been holding in since that day.

  Stiles let Isaac scent him and cry and waited for him to say something. He was afraid that if he spoke he would break down. Finally Isaac lifted his head and mumbled. "You don't smell like pack. My link to you is fading. I'm scared mom. I don't want you to go." Stiles looked at him with sad eyes. "I'm not pack baby. I can't be around them without remembering all  they did to me. Especially Derek." 

  "But if you're not pack then you'll be an omega! That's dangerous Stiles, you could die!" Isaac clung to Stiles as if he was afraid of what would happen if he let go. "You're right but I can't stay. I'm too tired Isaac. I'll still be here for you though. I'm always here for you." Stiles smiled at him with sad eyes and ruffled his thick curls.

 "I have to go. Derek doesn't know I'm here and he's been tearing up the house since he got home." Stiles closed his eyes and breathed. He kissed Isaac on the head and said goodbye. Isaac left but not before reminding Stiles he loved him. Stiles blinked back tears and said it back and watch his only family walk out of the hospital room and leave him alone. He was alone.

 

                                       --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

  Stiles awoke from a restless sleep of tossing and turning to his door opening. Due to him being in a hospital he thought it was just an on duty nurse checking his vitals or seeing if everything was okay. Stiles jerked awake when a large hand grasped his shoulder. He opened his eyes and looked upon the most gorgeous man he's ever seen! Apart from Derek. Damn he needs to stop thinking about that asshole. "Mr Stilinski, my name is Dr. Peterson. Michael is fine too. I'm an alpha... let me be your alpha."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun Dun Dun!!!! Follow me on instagram and comment you're from ao3 and I'll show some love.. its @ geraldinemunoz


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys I'm getting better at updating! LOL I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Much love <3

   Stiles awoke from a restless sleep of tossing and turning to his door opening. Due to him being in a hospital he thought it was just an on duty nurse checking his vitals or seeing if everything was okay. Stiles jerked awake when a large hand grasped his shoulder. He opened his eyes and looked upon the most gorgeous man he's ever seen! Apart from Derek. Damn he needs to stop thinking about that asshole. "Mr Stilinski, my name is Dr. Peterson. Michael is fine too. I'm an alpha... let me be your alpha."

 

~And that's what you missed on GLEE~ Uhh I mean Teen Wolf...

 

                                       --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

    "How can I trust you? How do I know you're not just going to kill me or try and use me to get to my old pack?" Stiles questioned with narrowed eyes. Dr. Peterson, Michael gave him a light smile and turned his neck. "I submit to you young omega. I want you to be my mate. You're very smart, you know what that entails." Stiles took a moment to get over his shock. "It means I'm your equal and I help you lead the pack. It also means you could never hurt me or lie to me." Michael smiled at him and went forward so Stiles could be closer to his neck. "That's right my little omega. You would be my equal and we could lead our pack in love and harmony and have a great pack. I always knew I wanted a beautiful and intelligent omega that would help me and love me and as soon as I saw you I knew you were the one. When I smelled your distress I wanted to rip apart the people who hurt you. Will you be mine?" Michael whispered out, turning his head and letting his lips gently graze over Stiles. Stiles gulped, turned on but unsure. " I want to but I'm so afraid to get my heart broken and to be hurt." Michael softly kissed him and turned his head again. "Let me show you what true love is. Let me earn your trust and acceptance. Bite me and let me claim you as my mate." 

   Stile hesitated but something in him told him that this was the right thing to do. He felt his teeth start to elongate and a pull to bite this beautiful man. He leaned in close and started licking over the sensitive point he knew would cause them to be mated for life. He knew he would be cared for and loved and he could build the family he always wanted. Without thinking it over for another second he bit down and sucked on his new mate's neck. The coppery taste of blood filled his mouth but all he could feel was the want, the need for his new mate to return the bite. Michael panted in his ear and roughly grabbed Stiles by the hair and pulled his head back. "You ready baby? Fuck you're all mine. I'm going to make love to you tomorrow in our home and fill you up with my pups and I'm going to give you everything you want." Stiles whined and his hips bucked up searching for some sort of friction to calm his rapidly growing erection. "You need to use your words baby. Tell me what you want." Stiles tried to focus and snap out of his lust filled haze. "I want you. Please bite me! Make me yours!" He felt Michael smirk into his neck and suddenly he felt blinding pain in his neck rapidly followed by the most intense feeling of pleasure he had ever felt. Stiles moaned and felt himself cum in his hospital robe without even touching himself, then suddenly everything went dark.

                                       --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

   Stiles woke up in a fluffy bed in a room that smelled lightly of vanilla and cinnamon. He looked around the room and noticed it was spacious and it was dimly lit with only candles decorating the room with dark and heavy curtains to block the soft light coming from the window. The window was open which also gave the room a light smell of the rain he could hear pouring on the outside. The bed he was on was huge and comfortable and there were so many pillows he could make a bed out of them and it would be even more comfortable than his old bed. "Oh good you're awake!" He heard a deep velvety voice say. He turned his head and saw Michael with only sweatpants hanging off his deliciously tanned and toned hips and ruffled bed head which was a little curly but it made his strong features look a little softer. Goddamn he was falling a little in love. "I made some breakfast! It's pretty early and I cleared my schedule at the hospital for the week so we can eat and relax or we can go get dinner or watch a movie." He babbled in a cute insecure way. Stiles couldn't help but softly laugh and patted the bed next to him. 

   "Hey, I signed up for you too. You didn't make me claim you as my mate. Come here silly." He could feel the pull of his mating claim strong and he had the urge to hug this beautiful man for coming to his rescue in a time where he literally tried to kill himself not too long ago. Michael smiles and his whole body relaxed as he made his way to the huge bed and gracefully plopped himself next to Stiles. Stiles looked at the amazing food on the tray. There was coffee, orange juice, bagels and cream cheese, fresh strawberries and sausage and bacon. "How on earth am I going to eat all of this? I mean I'm hungry but this is enough to feed a whole pack!" Stiles exclaimed. Michael laughed and kissed his jaw softly. "Don't worry whatever you don't eat I will." Michael slowly started feeding Stiles and teasing him. "If you don't give me a kiss you won't get any of this yummy food." Michael teased. Stiles smirked and leaned it. They continued this until the food was completely gone.

   "Not that I don't mind this but we do need to talk." Stiles said once they had finished eating and were laying in bed. Michael was spooning Stiles and gently rubbing his chest and arms. "Yes we do. We need to lay everything out on the table. I want this to be an honest relationship and I want you to be happy." Stiles smiled and turned around. "I want to be happy and I can tell that you'll make me so happy. But I don't want this to be like my old... Fling." He didn't want to call it a relationship. It was too one sided. "I was broken by it and I didn't think straight so it drove me to do things that I never thought I could do. I mean I tried to kill myself! How stupid could I be?!" He felt tears come to his eyes. "How could I do that to Isaak?" He said under his breath. 

   "You were hurt. You loved him and I bet you still do. This mate bond won't change the feelings you had for him but I will try to show you what true love is and that a relationship goes both ways. If you'll allow me to." Michael stretched his neck and bared his mate bite to his mate. Stiles gulped, "I won't lie and say I don't still love him because I do. I'm still gone. But I'm willing to make this work and to reciprocate the feelings you have for me." He replied and lightly bit at his mate's neck. They both shuddered and scooted closer together. "I'm in this forever." Michael murmured after a few moments. They slowly kissed and fell asleep tangled in each other with smiles on their faces. 

                                       --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

   Derek felt a stinging pain in his chest that he had never felt before. He fell on the ground and started shaking while the rest of his pack ran to him to see what was going on. "Derek?!" Scott yelled out as he tried to sit him up. Isaak got to Derek and pushed everyone away. "Let him feel it. Let him feel what Stile's felt when he was stripped of his pack and family. It's what you get!" He yelled with an anger no one had ever seen before. "What are you talking about Isaak?" Erica asked with a knowing concern that was twisting her stomach into knots. "Stiles found another alpha to mate with. He's gone thanks to you! It's what you deserve!" He yelled out and stormed out of the newly remodeled Hale house. 

   "Is this true Derek?" Danny angrily uttered. Derek still struggle to find his breath and to stop the pain as he was writhing on the ground. "Derek!" Danny yelled. Derek looked at his pack and blacked out but not before whispering, "Stiles..."

                                       --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

   "Sir, we have confirmation on a new alpha mate in Beacon Hills. Our sources say he was once with the Hale Pack but now he's with the Peterson Pack" a large man said to a well dressed man sat in an expensive leather chair. "Interesting. Any hunters in the area?" He replied in a smooth and deep voice. "The Argents. The Hales and the Argents have a treaty but not the Petersons."

   The leader stood up and rubbed his hands together. "Good. We move out tomorrow. It's time to show these dogs who's in charge."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun Dun Dun!!!! Do you want it to be Sterek endgame or are you liking the Michael/Stiles pairing??
> 
> Follow me on instagram and comment you're from ao3 and I'll show some love.. its @ geraldinemunoz


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW!! PORN WARNING!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm so sorry that it's taken so long to update. Between work and traveling I've been super busy! I wanted to add this little filler episode until I update the actual story. A little Stiles/Michael love scene! NSFW!

   The lights were dimmed and there were yummy vanilla candles all around the room causing it to have a romantic glow and vibe. Stiles was on his back on the plush bed getting devoured by Michael. "Fuck yes right there. Go deeper please baby!" Stiles was practically blinded by the pleasure as Michael bent him in half and was eating him out as if he was a man who hadn't eaten in months and someone offered him a loaf of bread. Michael held him open and plunged his tongue into the tight heat and moaned at the fact that he was giving his beautiful mate so much pleasure. "Fuck Michael I need you to never stop doing this. It would literally kill me! You said you would care for me so now you have to do this every day!" Stiles babbled because of the intense pleasure. 

   Michael smiled and pulled away. "Baby I'll eat your tight ass out for breakfast, lunch and dinner! You don't even have to ask me." Michael took a hold of Stile's arms and turned him around swiftly unto his hands and knees. He took one of his gorgeously perky butt cheeks in each hand and opened him up, admiring his pink hole trying to find something to clench on to. "Your ass is perfect baby. I want to worship this ass every day of my life." He said before plunging in again and going deeper than he was in the previous position. Stiles cried out in surprise as he felt a finger slide in next to that talented tongue. "FFFUUUU" he couldn't even finish his sentence he felt so much pleasure. "Yeah baby, you want to feel my fingers fucking into your tight little hole? I'll hit that little special spot that will have you cum in seconds. You want that baby?" Stiles rapidly nodded and whimpered as another finger slid in and started stretching him. "Use your words my love." 

   "Michael if you don't finger fuck me I will literally have to fuck myself and not let you contin-" He was cut off with a spank on his ass. He shut his eyes with embarrassment at how good that felt. "Fuck do that again!" He yelled out in ecstasy. Michael smirked and brought his hand down smacking the perfect ass in front of him while he kept thrusting his fingers in and out in a slow torturous pace. "Michael... Please!!" Stiles cried out. "Please what? Do you want to feel me inside you? Do you want me to fill you up and make you feel so good." Michael said as he rubbed the tip of his penis against the abused hole he just took his fingers out of. "Mmm yes. I want you. Please." Stiles looked back at him with the most innocent eyes that didn't match the rest of him, which looked fucked out and open for him. Michael put the tip against his hole and pushed in until it was inside. "Wait!" Stiles moved so Michael slid out of him. "I want to see you. I don't want this to just be a quick fuck." Michael smiled and helped Stiles turn and lay on his back. "It could never be just a quick fuck." Michael whispered against Stile's lips as he thrust his cock against Stiles' cock. The friction was incredible but the words said made him spread his legs and beg for Michael to plow him. 

   Michael put the tip back in his hole and slowly pushed in, teasing him with the tip of his cock. Stiles moaned and clenched around the head of the huge cock and started moving his hips to try and get more of that gorgeous cock in him. "Fuck, you really want it don't you? Baby if you don't slow down I don't think I'll be able to take it slow." Stiles thrust his hips faster and suddenly felt the large cock fill him up like he'd never felt before. "I want you to fuck me hard! Please fuck me." Michael put his arms around Stiles's waist and touched foreheads with his mate. I'm going to fuck you so hard. Are you ready for more? Once I get the second half in I don't know if I'll be able to control myself." Stiles's eyes widened and he moaned. "Fuck that's only half? I'm so full! You're so big baby I'm ready." Michael started thrusting in hard but slow. Every time he went back in he hit Stiles's prostate making his eyes roll back. "Michael please! Don't hold back."

   With that Michael stopped as he was buried balls deep inside Stiles. Stiles opened his eyes and was about to ask if he was okay when Michael starting thrusting at an inhuman speed with so much force that Stiles could hear the wood cracking in the foundation of the bed. Stiles felt so many things at once! He was so full that he felt like he was going to burst from how big Michael was. Stiles grabbed Michael's gorgeous tan arms and he felt the insane muscle flex. "Touch yourself." Stiles nodded and snaked his way down to his own cock. "No no no... play with your nipples baby. You're going to cum just from me fucking you." Stiles moaned at that comment and brought his hands up to his perky hardened nipples and pinched them. His body felt so much pleasure from so many parts of his body that he was afraid he would pass out. "Fuck yes there! Oh my god there, yes fuck me hard baby." Stiles yelled as Michael shifted his position and pounded into Stiles' prostate. He thrust harder, bruising his hips. 

   "Yeah baby, I want you to cum. Cum so hard with me while I fill you up with my load. You want my load in you baby boy?" Stiles moaned even more and nodded. His hole clenched as he threw his head back and felt his load release between their sweaty and hot bodies. Michael groaned as he felt Stiles clench around him, He couldn't hold anymore and thrust in one more time and shook as he emptied himself in his lover. "Fuck baby ugghh!" Michael moaned at the intense feeling and slowly lowered himself unto Stiles, still keeping his dick inside of him. 

 

                                       --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Stiles woke up with arms around his waist and Michael's face buried in his neck. "Michael?" he whispered while tapping on his arm. Michael said something against his neck but it came out muffled. Stiles giggled "What?" as he looked at the man's curly hair. Michael lifted his head and lazily smiled at his mate. "You tired me out love." and laid back down with his head on Stiles's chest. "You tired ME out! I'm sore!" Stiles exclaimed while petting Michael's head. Michael lifted his head again and started kissing Stiles's neck and jaw. "You were perfect. I can't believe you're mine. Every day I will prove to you how beautiful and amazing you are." Stiles's eyes filled up with tears and he kissed Michael almost reverently. "I can't believe I ended up with someone as amazing as you." They kissed and kissed until they felt sleepy and curled up into each other, Michael still inside Stiles but both ignoring how hard they were to keep this beautiful moment. Stiles fell asleep quickly and Michael followed shortly after. Both with smiles on their face over the fact that they had found someone to complete them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Hugs and Kisses!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is the new chapter! Finally! I'm so sorry about the wait. Isaac and Derek and the gang are back and doubt and concern will come into play this chapter. Enjoy!

   Derek woke up with a huge adrenaline rush. He looked around the room and spotted Scott waking up in the chair next to the large bed in the newly remodeled Hale house. "Scott, something is off. Why would Stiles just get with another alpha without even knowing him? Is it to get me back?" Scott sat up and raised his eyebrows. He hadn't thought about that. "I'm not sure, but you need to completely recuperate before we can get started on trying to talk to Stiles. He needs space and you need to stop passing out!" Derek growled. "We might not have time McCall! What if he's under a spell? Or what if he teamed up with this alpha to win the Hale land and become the ones in charge of the territory?" Derek's mouth curled up in disgust and his nails started growing. 

   "Do you really think Stiles would do that? I know we fucked up dude but Stiles thinks things through and he would never do something to hurt us, especially because Isaac is still with us." Scott stood up and made his way over to the bed. "I fucked up just as much as you did. I was supposed to be his best friend and I was supposed to protect him and I went ahead with your plan even though every instinct was telling me not to! I have so much groveling to do and this is different then when I could just call him and get him curly fries and he forgave me. It's going to take a lot and I'm willing to do it but the way you and the sheriff handled Stiles in the hospital was horrible. I'm not going to lie I wanted to bash your head in but I decided not to for his sake." Scott turned a little so Derek wouldn't see his eyes water. "We need to see what's going on and we need to do it calmly. Let Stiles come to us or we'll push him further away.

   During the whole speech and sob story Derek couldn't help but think that Scott would just grovel and show his puppy dog eyes and he would be forgiven. His speech was rich coming from a guy who didn't completely fuck his chances of being with his true mate. "I appreciate your little sermon Scott but it's more complicated than that. Save your shakespeare antics for your little girlfriend and let's get working on getting Stiles back." Scott frowned. "You don't have to be a dick Derek! We all want Stiles back but obviously your plans don't work so maybe it's time to do something else!" Scott yelled out. That hurt Derek, he knew it's true but it didn't stop the sting and the lump forming in his throat as he tried to stop the waterworks from going nuts.

   "Derek I'm sorry. I don't want us to fight but we have to look at this with another plan and in a way where we won't completely fuck over Stiles again." Derek nodded and looked towards the door. "Call the pack okay? We need to have a pack meeting and discuss what exactly we're going to do." Scott said in a low voice leaving no room for argument. Derek once again nodded and he reached for his phone as Scott walked out of the master bedroom. The master bedroom that was supposed to belong to him and Stiles that he always dreamt of laying for hours cuddling and talking about their hopes and dreams and confessing their love for each other. Derek laid back down and grabbed the t-shirt that Scott had laid next to his pillow. The incredible and overwhelming scent of Stiles flooded his nose and he relaxed until he realized that the scent wasn't as strong as when Scott had first laid it there. He had to get Stiles back. He couldn't let his scent fade.

 

                                       --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

   Stiles opened his eyes and tried to get out of the bed. He felt like he was going to pee himself, his bladder was almost overflowing. A strong muscular arm held him in place. "Michael, let go please I need to use the restroom." Michael mumbled something and tightened his hold. "Michael!" Stiles yelled out with desperation. Michael finally relented but not before muttering "He can't know" under his breath. Stiles hurried to the bathroom and finally started to do his business all the while thinking over the words that Michael had said. "Does it have to do with me?" He said to himself not realizing he had spoken out loud. "Does what have to do with you?" Michael spoke out of nowhere. 

   "Uhh nothing. Just a weird dream I had last night." He started taking his clothes off to go into the shower. "Well in that case let me help you forget that dream and help you in the shower. " Michael smirked and took off his pajama pants. Stiles smiled weakly and got into the shower. He couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right. "Baby you're over thinking, what's wrong." Stiles frowned and turned around facing Michael but standing a good foot away. "Just... when I was trying to go to the bathroom you said he can't know. Are you talking about me? Are you already hiding something from me?"

   "Shit" Michael murmured and he cautiously walked over to Stiles. "I didn't want to tell you like this. How about you finish showering and I'll meet you in the kitchen so we can talk. The rest of my pack will be getting here later on today so it's better to do it without their wandering ears." Stiles nodded and hurriedly finished his shower and dried himself and got dressed. He walked to the kitchen, every possible horrifying reality passing through his brain.

   "Stiles, hey sit down." He pointed to the stool next to the gorgeous marble island. "Okay just keep an open mind and don't just jump to conclusions okay?" Stiles glared at him and replied, "Cut the shit Michael what did you do? Am I only here as bait?" Michael looked surprised. "What no? I mean yes you're going to be a great addition to the pack and we'll show those losers that we are a better pack but it isn't about that." Stiles felt a little relieved but didn't quite think he was telling the complete truth. He would have to investigate on his own and see what this Michael was really about. In fact now that he was out of the haze that was the bite and the mating he was starting to rethink his decisions. Why did he accept the mating when he didn't know Michael? He would never do that before. Maybe he was vulnerable and the effect of the bite made him go insane. He had to look into this or he would go insane. 

   "Baby you there?" Michael chuckled a little causing Stiles to grow slightly irritated. "What is it Michael?" Michael breathed in and out and crossed his name. "I changed my name to Michael Peterson when I was 17. You see my parents died and I was alone. I didn't want the reputation of my family name to make me a target to hunters, especially with how my family died. I decided to go to school, I had a good trust fund and I put myself through medical school and worked hard. Graduated top of my class and I decided to come back to where I was born." Michael sighed and continued as he scooted closer to Stiles. "I found out some things. The family house had been rebuilt, and Derek Hale was living there with his new pack. I knew I needed to talk to him but I was afraid he wouldn't believe me. I stayed away until the night that you came to the hospital. I smelled him on you, I smelled his pack. I decided then that you would be my way of getting to him." 

   Stiles stood up quickly. "So you did use me!" He growled out. Michael stood up with his hands out as if he didn't want to scare him away. "Yes baby but-" Stiles turned around "Don't call me baby!" Michael put his hands down and looked at Stiles's figure. "At first I did it for that reason but when I heard what your father and Derek said to you I wanted to kill them. You smelled like home and I couldn't understand why. It killed me to see you that upset and I was genuine with what I told you at the hospital." Stiles looked over his shoulder. "How am I supposed to believe you?" Michael sighed. "Let me prove it to you." Stiles slumped his shoulders not knowing what to do. He couldn't just walk away from his mate, no matter what the circumstances the mating was meant to not allow fights to break them apart. "I don't know..." Stiles whispered knowing Michael had heard him.

   "One more thing." Michael said walking over to face Stiles. "What?! What else could you possibly say?!" Stiles exclaimed. "My real name... It's Michael Hale. Derek is my brother..."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUN! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I've been SO busy but I'm trying to update whenever I can. Should Stiles believe Michael and that he doesn't have bad intentions? Is Michael telling the truth about his intentions towards Stiles? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z Abridged!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles deals with the brothers while trying to find a way to see if Michael is genuine or not. Isaac is involved and Scott is trying to better the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! New chapter!!

"One more thing." Michael said walking over to face Stiles. "What?! What else could you possibly say?!" Stiles exclaimed. "My real name... It's Michael Hale. Derek is my brother..."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hale?" Stiles whispered out. His mouth was open and he had super stiff shoulders that indicated that he was tense and in an uncomfortable situation. "How am I going to trust anything you say when you come out with this bullshit AFTER we mated. Which I don't even know why I did?!" Stiles exclaimed, enraged beyond belief. " Don't say that baby, this wasn't a lie. Our connection is real and I want to prove it to you!" Michael came closer to Stiles as if to hug him but Stiles moved away and curled into himself. "Michael, I get why you did it but it's the lying I can't get. Everything that happened with Derek and my old pack was because of lying and sneaking around. I can't deal with that again." Michael deflated feeling completely defeated. "I won't give up baby. I'm going to prove to you that you can trust me and I won't hurt you." 

"Maybe you can, but until I'm completely sure that you won't do something to hurt me I need time to myself." Stiles turned around, "I'm sure you know where the couch is." Stiles called out as he walked away. Michael closed his eyes and felt tears fall from them. He fucked up big time and he wasn't going to let this setback ruin things for him. Stiles deserved better and he was going to be the one to give it to him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Scott entered the Hale house with some surprising news. "Derek I'm glad you're here we have to talk." Scott said as he spotted Derek eating toast with his head hung low in the kitchen. "Deaton and I have been investigating and trying to find out if Stiles is under some sort of spell. We've looked everywhere, taken any piece of evidence, even used the sheriff to run background checks on him and we couldn't find anything!" Scott yelled out throwing his hands up in the air. "Absofuckingloutely nothing, if anything Stiles is more imune to being mind controlled or possessed because of his spark and the fact that he's a wolf. Plus you should know already but once he's mated his mate can't do anything. He's protected from his own pack if need be."

Derek clenched his fist and growled. "How is that possible! He can't have moved on in so little time! We were in love!" He stood up and started pacing. "Derek I get that but Stiles was probably desperate. A broken omega will literally go to any first Alpha who offers a spot on the pack. He didn't consciously do that. At least I don't think so." 

"I need to show Stiles I'm serious about us and that I won't let this come between our happiness. I need him Scott... He's my everything." Scott nodded glad that Derek was getting a little more serious. "You need to apologize, and make sure it's sincere. You can't fix anything until he forgives you!" Scott replied. Derek nodded "Derek there's one more thing. This doctor is a little closer to you than you would think." Scott said. "I don't know any Michael Peterson" Derek said confused. "No, but you know a Michael Hale." Derek's eyes widened and his nails came out. "My older brother? I thought he died!" Scott looked at him with saddened eyes. "Apparently he put himself through medical school and changed his name. That's all we know apart from him having no criminal record, being a volunteer and graduating top of his class." 

"This can't be! Is he trying to take the Hale pack and reclaim in? It's my pack!" Derek exclaimed as he stood up. "Now Derek let's not assume!"Scott replied nervously as he followed Derek. "Where are you going?" He called out. "Get in the car Scott. We're going to confront that asshole!" Scott hurried into the car and tried to calm Derek down but Derek was too livid to actually hear anything. That son of a bitch was going to get it. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isaac nervously rang the doorbell of the Peterson Pack. A cute guy about his age opened the door. "Can I help you?" Isaac nervously swallowed and tried to clear his voice. Gosh this guy was super attractive and his voice was like melted butter. "Uh yeah is Stiles around. I need to speak with him, he gave me this address." The guy looked at him and finally decided that Isaac was being genuine. "Yeah come in I'll go get him. I'm Josh by the way." He held his hand out which Isaac took in his own hand. "Isaac." He softly responded. Josh smiled and walked towards the stairs. "I'll go get him, you make yourself at home" Isaac nodded and gingerly sat on the plush leather couch. Isaac looked around at the simple yet warm decorations. Looks like they were minimalist. Everything was sleek lines, white and neutral tones and open spaces yet the pictures and the little details here and there made it look as if people lived there and interacted as a family. The tv station was lined with movies and labels that had names of the people that probably lived there and the movies they enjoyed. This is what Isaac longed for, a family. One that included Stiles. 

"Isaac! I'm glad you came!" Stiles said as he walked down the stairs. Isaac jumped up and gave him a huge hug. "I missed you mom." He said into Stiles' neck. Stiles hugged him back tightly and kissed his head. "I'm right here baby." Stiles said as he led them back to the couch. "Isaac I need some advice. I can't ask the other wolves here because they're biased. Michael is their alpha." Isaac nodded and became worried at what could be causing turmoil in his mother figure. Stiles went on to explain what had happened the other night not missing any details. Isaac listened carefully, not interrupting. Stiles finally finished. 

"So, what do you think of the situation?" Stiles asked. "Honestly Stiles I think you should give him the benefit of the doubt. He's your mate and he isn't just going to hurt you, especially now. Let him prove himself before making final judgment. The Stiles I love always gives people another chance when they haven't fucked up too bad." Isaac laughed. "That's why you're so amazing." Stiles grinned and took Isaac's hand. "I'm worried, but I'll give him another chance. I just hope he doesn't break my heart." 

"Well if he does he'll have to deal with lots of people who will break his face!" As he said that they heard a car pull up to the garage. "Michael is here. Do you want to meet him?" Isaac nodded, nervous for the proposition he was going to make. His thoughts were disrupted as the door opened and in came a gorgeous tan man with arms the size of his head. "Hey bab- Uh Stiles how was your day?" Michael corrected himself. "Hey Michael, it was good. Meet Isaac." Isaac held his hand out and Michael took it in his and gave him a strong handshake. "Oh! Stiles told me about you, thanks for being there for him when I couldn't be." Isaac smiled and looked at Stiles. 

"Actually I wanted to ask you guys something important." He crossed his arm trying to get comfortable but he was so nervous he couldn't help but fidget. "I wanted to know if you would accept me as your beta?" Stiles and Michael had a surprised look on their face and they looked at each other. Isaac knew Stiles would say yes but he was worried about Michael. What if he thought he was just trying to gather information from the other pack? "Isaac we would be delighted to have you in our pack!" Michael said after what felt like years. "Do you honestly think I wouldn't want a warrior who has suffered and pulled through in my pack? You're more than welcome!" Isaac opened his mouth in surprise. "Really?!?" He exclaimed as he jumped on both of them. "Really!" They said and laughed. Isaac was so happy and excited for this new opportunity. 

In the middle of their celebration they hear a car pull up and two wolves get out. "Derek calm down, let's be reasonable." They hear Scott calling out. Footsteps walk up the stairs and they hear a loud knock and Derek yell "Come out you son of a bitch! You little fucking liar! Mom would be ashamed of you!" and they all turn white. Derek knew...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's been so long guys! Had to take a business trip to Portland and also start training some new hires at work. When I say I was at work half of the day I meant I literally was there for 12 hours... Anyway my schedule is still busy but I only have one training group and no business trips for a while so I'll be able to update more! Hope you liked the chapter!


End file.
